Hope
by eclipsefighter
Summary: When Jocelyn dies, Maryse and Robert take Clary to the New York institute where she finishes her shadowhunter training. Developing friendships and love with the Lightwood children, she settles down quickly.But, suddenly people stop talking to her and start acting strange around her, and Clary is determined to find out why.But she learns, some secrets are best kept hidden...
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hi! This is my first story and I really hope u guys enjoy it. Please comment and review to tell me what you think! I will try to update often but no promises as I'm so busy!_**

Clary's POV

I knew that this was the last time I would see my home, but a part of me felt happy about it. The New York institute was supposed to be much better than the London one, and I couldn't wait to see the place where I was born. The shadowhunters there were supposed to be bad-ass and amazing fighters, and I couldn't wait to meet them. After my mother died, I knew that there was nothing left for me here. I never knew my father, and all my other relatives were dead, so when Maryse and Robert offered to take me in, the Clave said yes right away. I created a portal, taking one last look at my previous home, and stepped through the door.

The familiar, sickly feeling of whizzing through a portal made me think of my mum, and all the good places we went together. But when I stepped out and saw my new home, I was shocked at how quickly the memories went. I knew that to mundanes the place looked like an old, abandoned church but to shadowhunters it was amazing. I took a few minutes to gaze around my new surroundings when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I spun around and gazed into the darkness, trying to work out what had made that noise, when a blue cat came out of the bush. I sighed with relief because I was way too tired to fight any demons. I ran up to the great double doors and rang the doorbell. I was greeted by Maryse, who I had only met once at the Clave meeting.

"Hello Clarissa," she said. "Welcome to the New York Institute."

She stood back, and let me through to my new home.

I walked in a stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to stand or what to do. Maryse shut the doors and started walking through the hallway. I had no choice but to follow her. She opened a door, which seemed to lead through to a large kitchen, where a blonde haired boy and black haired boy and a black haired girl were standing around and talking. They all were so comfortable with each other, and I had no idea how I was going to fit in here. They stood to attention when Maryse came in and all gave me wary glances.  
"Jace, Alec, Isabelle, this is Clarissa Fairchild, the girl I was telling you about," Maryse said. "She will be staying with us from now on." With that said she walked out of the kitchen, leaving me standing awkwardly in front of the trio. The blonde boy- Jace - had been standing with his back to me, but when he turned around I gasped. It wasn't his beauty that took my breath away, it was the fact that I was positive that I had seen him before. I stumbled back against the kitchen table, whispering "no" over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran out of the room and away from their confused glances.

Isabelle ran after her  
"Hi, as you know I'm Isabelle but are you alright?" she asked me.  
"I'm fine," I said  
"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Isabelle asked me.  
"Sure."  
She left the room, giving me little option but to follow her.  
They walked most of the way in silence, but just when I thought that she could escape, Isabelle asked  
"So, what are you doing here anyway?"  
I really didn't want to talk about this right now, especially with a stranger, so I kept silent and hoped that she would change the subject. After a few awkward minutes, Isabelle was still waiting for a reply, so I sighed and decided to tell her the basics.  
"Well my mum and I lived in the London institute, we moved there when I was five. I lived in New York before then. Anyway, we were training some new shadowhunters when a man in a dark cloak came in through the doors. He must have been a shadowhunter, as only we could enter. I was in my room, sulking as my mum and I had just had a fight. I heard a scream, a blood-curdling scream, from one of the newbies. I bolted downstairs, looking to see what was going on. I saw the new shadowhunter's dead, and ran around the house, looking for my mum," I sniffed, trying my best not t cry.  
"Anyway, I eventually found her, struggling into a sitting position. I helped her up and we were just about to go when the man in the cloak came in through a door. My mum gasped and told me to run. I did what she asked but only to the end of the passageway, so I could help her if she needed it. They were talking, and the man removed his hood, to show a face I would never forget. My mum obviously pissed him off, as the look on his face was furious. He took a sword out of his belt, and without a second glance, threw it into my mum's chest." At this Isabelle gasped. I couldn't stop a tear sliding down my face.  
"I stood where I was frozen with the shock. The fear. The anger. He turned towards me and grinned, the bastard, and twirled his ring. With that, he was gone."  
I sniffed and said, " I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
"Of course you don't," said Isabelle. " But why did you gasp when you saw Jace?"  
"Because," I said, " Jace looks exactly like the man who killed my mother."

 _ **Authors Note: Pls tell me what you like and what you want me to do next. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please feel free to give me ideas on what I should write about. I do have a surprise for you in chapter 4 or 6, so keep reading to find out what it is!**_

2 weeks later

Clary's POV

I punched the boxing bag like my life depended on it. It had been 2 weeks since I arrived at the institute, but it already felt like a year. I have my training finals next week, so it's been the same routine every day: eat, train, study, sleep. Tomorrow I'm finally aloud out by myself, and aloud to explore New York for a couple of hours. Izzy volunteered to go with me, but I politely turned her down.

I'm desperately trying to avoid Jace. I'm so embarrassed, not only because of I acted weird around him the day I arrived but because of the incident last week.

1 Week Ago,

I was knife throwing in the training room, as accuracy from long distances was not my strong point. They were excellent knives, ones you would use in battle. I was getting a lot better, when Jace silently entered the room. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was literally identical to the man who killed my mother, so forgetting I knew him, I went into full attack mode. I swiftly threw a knife at hm. He dodged it but only by a few centimetres. It left a wide cut on his cheek. To my confusion, he just looked amused. I mumbled my apology and went back to throwing knives.

Present Day

When I finished training, I went back to my room and took a shower. I was sitting on my bed when my phone rang. It was Simon.

"Hey Simon," I said, "how are you?"

"I'm good, in fact I'm great," he answered excitedly. "Hey Clary, could you do me a favour? Look out of your window."

Confused, I did what he asked. Then I saw him. Simon was outside. I screamed through the phone I would be right down, chucked on my jacket and ran downstairs. In my haste, I charged into Alec.

"HEY WATCH IT" he yelled after me.

"Sorry!" I yelled back.

I threw open the double doors, saw him and ran into his arms. I threw my legs around his waist, looped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Simon and I have been dating for a year now, and I hadn't seen him in a month.

"When the hell did you get to New York?" I asked him.

"Just a few days ago," he said. "But Clary, that's not the best part!"

"What could be better than you being here?" I asked.

"Clary, I'm moving to New York!"

I stared at him in total shock. He was moving here? That would mean, they could be together! She screamed again, he lifted her up and spun her around. She gave him a hug and looked at the doors. Jace was there watching. I thought I saw an emotion flicker across his face. It was gone in an instant, so she couldn't be sure that is was real. But why on earth would Jace be jealous?

 _ **Authors Note: Please review! I'm sorry, I don't if it was a good chapter, I think I had writers block. I'll update soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hope Chapter 3

 _ **Authors Notes: Hi! I know my writing can be confusing but trust me, the roller-coaster has only just begun. We see more of our favourite couples Clace, Malec and Sizzy. Hope you enjoy! (This is a longer chapter, as the other ones were quite short.)**_

With Simon living only a few streets away, my life had just gotten a lot better. I could go over and see him whenever I wanted, and he knew just how much pain I was in because he loved my mum as well. He was the only thing I had left to remind me of home, which was comforting, but heart-breaking at the same time. When I looked at him, it reminded me of home, which brought up lovely memories, but disturbing ones as well.

That night, I got into bed and tried my hardest to sleep. I was tossing and turning for hours, when I noticed something wet on my pillow. Silent tears were running down my face, as all the good memories of my mum came to mind. Like when she pushed me on the swing when I was small, or she stayed up late until I got home from clubbing. She was never angry, she just smiled and handed me a cup of cocoa and my PJ's. The realisation hit me so hard that I nearly fell backwards. I tried to stop my tears, but they just flowed more freely. I eventually gave up, and sobbed and sobbed until I fell asleep.

 _ **The walls were white, nothing in the box of the room that could help me escape. A massive window with tight bars showed me what looked like a torture chamber. Everything was silent, which was very worrying. Suddenly, I got a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen.**_

 _ **The door in the other room opened, and out came Jace. I sighed with relief.**_

" _ **Jace, help me out!" I yelled.**_

 _ **He turned around, and with a feeling of horror, I realised it wasn't Jace that was standing before me, but the man who killed my mother. I gasped, petrified. He grinned, and walked up to the bars.**_

" _ **Hello, Clarissa," he said. "I don't think we have met. Allow me to introduce myself."**_

 _ **He bowed, and said "My name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."**_

 _ **He looked up, grinning evilly.**_

" _ **But you can call me brother."**_

 _ **I gasped in horror.**_

" _ **You're lying," I said. "My brother and father died in a fire. This is just a dream, and I will wake up in a minute."**_

" _ **You are right, this is a dream," Jonathan said, "but I am sending it to you. Now, I want you to give the Clave a message for me. Can you do that?"**_

 _ **I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.**_

" _ **Good. Now you will tell them that I want the mortal sword and the mortal cup, and I want them in a weeks' time. If they don't, a shadowhunter and a downworlder will die every day until they give me what I want. Is that understood?"**_

 _ **I nodded.**_

" _ **Good. Now, wake up!"**_

I woke up, my head bathing in sweat and my breath coming in short gasps. Was it real, or had I dreamt the whole thing? My clock read 3:05am. I was physically and mentally exhausted, and I needed sleep, but after the dream I just had, I knew that was never going to happen. I went to my balcony to get some fresh air, but I knew that's not what I really needed. I needed my mum, but she was buried in the ground back in London, so I knew that was out of the question. I could see Simons house from here, and I was so temped to go over there, but I knew he would still be sleeping. I was about to go back to bed, when I realised something was wrong. At a closer look, I saw that Simons front door was open. Something was up. Simon was one of those paranoid people who was convinced that something bad was going to happen when he was asleep. He always triple, sometimes quadruple, checked that everything the doors and windows were locked. With a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, I threw on my clothes and walked to Simons house.

On the way downstairs, I clashed into Jace. We always seemed to be bumping into each other, and it was really starting to annoy me,

"Hey," said Jace, "first what are you doing up at 3:15 in the morning, and second, why are you heading outside?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get fresh air, when I noticed Simons door was open. I am going over to his place to see if everything alright."

Jace's nose scrunched up in confusion. "Why would you spend time with rat-boy when you could spend time with _**moi**_?"

"Because (a)he is my boyfriend (b) he is kind and caring while you are self-absorbed and annoying and (c) Simon does NOT look like a rat."

Jace just smirked. "Fine, weasel face!"

I punched him playfully, and couldn't keep the smile of my face. Jace's face softened as he smiled down at me.

"Well, I'm going to check up on Simon, are you coming?"

His face immediately hardened, and he shrugged.

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do," he said. Just let me grab my jacket."

After a few minutes, we were both ready, and we set of towards Simons house. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Please be alright Simon I thought.

 _ **Authors Note: Hi guys! Thanks for the support, I will try to update soon. It's late, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep now. Hoped you liked it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hope Chapter 4

 _ **Authors Note: SOOO sorry for not updating soon, but I had so much schoolwork that I was drowning in it. Thank you to my friend "Duckling" (she asked me to call her that!) who helps me write these stories. I liked to think of her as my co-author. I intend to have the next chapter up in a week. SPOILER ALERT: Clace, Sizzy and Malec are in this story!**_

Clary's POV

As Jace and I were walking to Simons, I tried to distract myself from thinking all the dreadful thoughts that were buzzing around in my head. **Maybe he is dead and thought of you as he took his last breath? Or maybe he has been kidnapped and is being tortured as we speak? Perhaps you will never see him again** **?** These were just a few of the haunting scenarios that were going through my head. I turned to my left to look at the moon, but I couldn't because Jace was in the way. He really was beautiful, especially in this light. The gold specks in his eyes dazzled in the moonlight, and they were a lot lighter than they should. His hair was beautiful, and is facial features were a lot softer when he wasn't concentrating. He turned around to face me, realized I was staring and smirked.

"I know I'm stunningly attractive, but if you're going to stare at me, try to do it more discreetly," Jace said.

"Yeah right, you wish," I said. "Anyway, I think Alec is hotter than you." I said smirking. I kept walking, but Jace stopped when I said this. He put his hand to his heart and mocked hurt, saying,

"Fairchild, you have hurt me more than I can say. I am WAY hotter than Alec and I probably always will be," Jace said very dramatically.

I just rolled my eyes at him, and carried on walking to Simons house. Not before Jace noticed the smile forming across my face.

As I got to Simons door, I gasped. Massive drops of blood were splattered on the doorstep, but whoever took Simon must have realised that he was bleeding, as no other traces of blood could help us in trying to find him. I ran into the living room (as his door was open) and cried out. Blood was splattered on the walls, furniture was tipped over and ripped apart. Books were dropped all over the floor. Everything was damaged. I didn't see a crumpled, lifeless body in the room, so I knew Simon wasn't dead yet. At least, I hoped. The kitchen was even worse than the living room, with at least half a pint more blood on the walls and floor. Wooden seats were broken, table tops crushed. The fridge had fallen over, and the items had spilled everywhere. I fell on my knees, still taking in the horror of my surroundings. A tear leaked from my eye, and suddenly Jace was beside me.

"He's gone," I whispered, partly to myself, partly to Jace.

Jace took two fingers, put them under my chin, and made me look him in the eye.

"We'll find Weasel-Face, I promise," he said, half smiling.

This comment caused me to have a complete meltdown. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. He put his arms around my waist and let me. This simple act of kindness made me cry even harder. I cried until it was impossible to cry any longer.

I must have blacked out, as I don't remember coming home or someone putting me back to bed. When I woke up though, I was in my room. I groaned and rolled out of bed, wincing as my feet touched cold floor. I padded into the kitchen, where a meeting seemed to be going on. Everyone fell silent as I entered the room, which confused me a little. I went to get an apple from the fruit bowl and looked up expectantly. Robert cleared his throat.

"Err, Clary, um, we have some news, um, regarding Simon," Robert said.

I looked at him. He sounded concerned and a little bit scared.

"Have they found him? Do they know where he is? Is he ok?" I asked.

They all looked at me with worry in their eyes. It was a few minutes before Jace spoke up.

"Before I took you home Clary, I noticed an untouched piece of paper which was weird as everything else was wrecked," Jace said. "Whoever took Simon wants something."

He slid the paper over to me. I read it, my eyes widening in shock.

Clarissa Fairchild,

We have your boyfriend. Not only do we have him, we have Magnus, the high warlock of Brooklyn. We understand you have some…history. To get Them back alive, we want you to come to hotel dumort alone, tomorrow night at midnight. We will exchange him for you. Come with anyone else, they will die.

I read the note three times, and looked up at everyone with fear in my eyes.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"We don't know Clary," Maryse said. "The clave hasn't decided whether to exchange yet."

Jace shot his head up at this. "What do you mean exchange?"

Maryse sighed. "Jace," she said, "they're deciding whether to swap Clary for the hostages."

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hope Chapter 5

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been busy. Take this chapter as a piece offering.**_

Previously: Maryse sighed. "Jace," she said, "they're deciding whether to swap Clary for the hostages."

Clary's POV

Jace paced the room, waiting anxiously for the Clave's decision. He kept looking worriedly over at me, like I would be taken away at any moment. I probably would be. I just curled up into a ball, lost in thought. I was worried that I would be given over to some creeps, but if it meant saving Simon and the warlock, I would do it.

 _ **Time Skip: 4 hours later**_

Maryse came out of her office looking grim. She looked at me.

"Clary, I'm sorry, but the Clave has decided to swap you for the hostages. We found out that the warlock was none other than Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn." She said

I looked around at everyone else, and surprisingly, Alec was blushing. What's up with Alec? Does he know Magnus? I wondered. Alec saw me staring and gave me a ferocious glare. I was taken aback. What had I ever done to him?

Maryse continued, "With the extra pressure of the mundane being taken hostage as well, we have no choice, as it is one of our mandates to save mundanes." I just nodded. To shocked to anything, too scared to move. Jace's face was as hard as rock.

"So were going to sacrifice one of our own for a mundane and a _DOWNWORLDER!"_ Jace hissed.

Maryse seemed a bit shocked, but composed herself and glared at him.

"We have no choice, and don't you dare speak to me like that. I had no say in the matter," she said sternly. She turned to look at me, her eyes softening and looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry dear," Maryse said to me. "You leave tomorrow night." With that she left the room.

Izzy came over and hugged me. In the short time that I had been here, Izzy and I had bonded, and become firm friends. We were very similar, as we loved the same movies, food, interests and we had the same ambitions.

"I'm sorry hun," she said softly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I whispered back.

I slowly stood up and said, "I'm going to my room." As I went, Izzy looked at me sadly, Jace with worry and Alec with hate.

I had come to terms with the fact Alec hated me, but I was still trying to figure out why. I walked upstairs, through the corridors, into my room, and onto my bed. I put my head in my hands and sobbed quietly. I stayed like that until I fell into a disturbed and restless sleep.

 **I was back at home, back at the London institute. My mum, Izzy, Alec and Jace were there, they were terrified of me. I was shocked. What's wrong? I tried to say, but instead came out "You will all die." I could feel myself grinning evilly, but I had no control over my body. It was scary. I moved swiftly towards my mother, and with one quick movement, plunged my sword into her chest. I screamed at myself to stop, to put down the blade and snap out of it, but it had no effect. I saw the life drain from my mum's eyes, and I tried to scream and yell and cry. Nothing worked. I advanced towards Jace, knowing he was going to die next.**

 **I looked over my shoulder to where my friends were, and behind them was a mirror. Instead of my petite frame, skinny arms, I was tall, muscular, and a** _ **Boy.**_ **Instead of my usual grass green eyes, they were pure black, with unique gold-white hair, that fell over my bottomless pits. I looked horrifyingly beautiful.**

 **Jace saw me advance towards me and tried to stop me. "Please, Jonathan, don't do this, I beg you, please stop," he cried. I just smiled even wider, got my sword ready, and…**

"CLARY, WAKE UP!" Izzy screamed.

I shot up, sweat pouring down my face and tears streaming. I looked up, and saw Izzy and Jace looking at me with worry, Alec still looked at me with pure malice.

"What…are you… doing…here?" I managed to gasp out.

"Well, you started screaming and we were worried about you, so we came," Izzy explained, she was about to continue, but Jace cut her off.

"But, we also came here for another reason," he said. We've come up with a plan to save Simon and Magnus, so you don't have to sacrifice yourself."

 _ **Thanks for reading… I'M JOKING! I wouldn't leave it on that much of a cliff-hanger.**_

 **2am, that night.**

We were all getting ready. I was choosing my final weapons, and placing them in my belt. The plan wasn't fantastic, but it was the best chance that we had.

I looked over at my comrades, my fellow shadowhunters, my friends. All of them willing to sacrifice their lives for Magnus, Simon and me. I was so grateful. Izzy was just finishing gearing up, looking as fabulous as always. Alec looked a bit uncomfortable, but tough and fierce in his gear. Jace was just…Jace. He was leaning against the wall, a look of boredom across his face. He looked… gorgeous. His golden hair fell over his angelic eyes, facial features showing no emotion. His muscles tense, as if he was waiting for something to come out and attack him. He glanced over the room, but his eyes stopped on me. He caught me staring and winked at me. I blushed furiously, and looked away.

I knew that if something happened to them, I would never forgive myself, so nobody knew about my backup plan. I would make sure they all got out safely, even if that meant me never returning.

Once we were all ready, we went to the great double doors of the institute. Once I reached the door, I hesitated. Are we sure we wanted to do this? I was ready to turn around and walk away. We I heard Jace whisper in my ear.

"Let's go kill some creeps."

 _ **Thankyou!**_

" _ **QUACK!" From Duckling. (Don't ask)**_


End file.
